Might as Well Be On Mars
by TheLetterQ
Summary: Princess Anarchic Risks of Jycalor meets her first love, too bad noone told the little princess that love hurts.


**She watched him from afar, waiting, wishing, wanting. Still, he never looked her way. Mayhaps the royal mantle scared him off. Or maybe he figured she was the stereotypical snobby princess. She wasn't. Was she?**   
  
  
  


**_The city streets are wet with rain tonight_**

**_Taxi drivers swerve from lane to lane_**

**_A lonely guitar man playin' down the hall_**

**_Midnight blues comin' through the walls_**

  
  


**So she was the princess of Jyacalor**

**and he, a lowly member of the army.**

**But oh, how she wanted him. He was in her dreams every night, her own psyche teasing her, tempting her even more. It hurt.**

**His eyes were blue, midnight blue. Strong Jaw, fare skinned, coal black hair that was slightly on the long side and mischievously messy, particularly at the bangs. A lurking, handsome smile. Strong yet slender physique. Six foot two and just a hint of stubble. He smelled of gunsmoke, though he had never seen a gun in his life. Even to this day, she remembers his name, Corrin Lightstalker, it is a name she will never forget for the rest of her days.**   
  
  
  


**_I tried to call you on the telephone_**

**_I left it off the hook Just to hear it ring_**

**_You told me you were better off alone_**

**_I never knew that tears could stain_**

  
  


**She still remembers how they met. A huge celebration commemorating the princess's 17th year. She sat amongst her guests in her place of honor and he approached her.**

**"I've nothing to give you m'lady" he spoke as he lowered himself to his knee and bow before her, head low "Except my services in your great army, which is a privilege to me and...." He raised his head just enough for them to look eye to eye, a trouble making glint in his, he took her hand**

**"A kiss" he then gently pressed his lips to her soft knuckle, all the while his eyes holding hers. His lips lingered for but a moment before he softly released her hand and rose, giving a kind half smirk. As he turned and walked easily from her, she could not tear her gaze away, and never was able to.**   
  
  
  


**_I'm on the roof and I'm starin' at the stars_**

**_Lookin' down at all the cars I can see you_**

**_In the window of your favorite corner bar_**

**_But to reach you is just too far_**

**_And I might as well be on Mars_**

  
  


**Funny how you could be the most well known being on the planet, and the one you really want to notice you does not. Keeping an eye out for him at royal addresses, watching him prefer to go out with his solder buddies then spend an intimate night with her. She tired to ignore her heart but her feelings would not go away. She longed for his embrace.**

**_The city seems so old and grey and beat_**

**_It closes in and makes me wanna suffocate_**

**_And you just live across the street_**

**_But that's a billion miles away_**

  
  


**So many people surrounded her. This was the life of a princess. Courtiers, maids, servants, living like this was the way of the world and she knew that, but at times she would swear they were trying to suffocate her. All she wanted was him, she no longer cared about this gown or those shoes. She was grown, she could make her own choices, and she could "Fraternize" with whomever she chose.**   
  
  
  


**_You've turned my world into a dark and lonely place_**

**_Like a planet lost in space, my light is fadin'_**

**_I'd cross the universe to be right where you are_**

**_But I'm right in your backyard And I might as well be on Mars_**

  
  


**She was becoming rude and snappy to her servants and would apologize afterwards. She didn't mean to, but the longing for him buried her soul.**

**_I need you.....please...come to me._ _I'm so close.....please see me my love._**

**The war on her planet was worsening as well. Every day more and more people became infected by the psychosis and turned traitor to the Royal family. Every night she cried herself to sleep, praying he'll come back to her home at least, longing for him to return and run into her arms. But that only happens in faerie tales.**

**He was so close, yet so far**   
  
  
  


**_I might as well be on Mars_**

**_You can't see me_**

**_I might as well be the Man on the Moon_**

**_You can't hear me_**

**_Oh, can you feel me so close_**

**_And yet so far_**

**_Baby, I might as well be on Mars_**

  
  


**Of course, some part of her could understand why he could not love her. He could not love her because he did not know her. He did not know Ana, he merely saw her royal speeches, and silent public appearances. That night he kissed her hand, she hadn't even said a word to him. Inside she knew it was impossible, still, the best things tend to happen when the protagonist is stacked against overwhelming odds.**

**One night, the princess could take it no longer.**   
  
  
  


**_Baby, I can't fly_**

**_If I could I'd come down to ya_**

**_Maybe I should try_**

  
  


**"*Ahem* Corrin Lightstalker is it?" She had invited him into the throne room, her parents at a conference, the only people in the massive chamber were Corrin, Ana and her most trusted servant, Megara.**   


**"Yes, My Princess." He bowed, like that first night.**   


**"I have a request to make."**   


**"Yes my Princess?"**   


**"Ana."**   


**"Ana," he repeated, then looked up at her in surprise "Ana??"**   


**"You do not need to refer to me as "Princess", Ana will do fine." She smiled kindly.**   


**He nodded once, slowly "Ana it is then. What is it you called me here for?"**   


**"I.......I have a personal favor to ask of you. I ask that you no longer fight in the wars."**   


**"What??"**   


**She stood, as did he, forgetting himself.**   


**"It is for your own good. It is for your safety."**   


**"Princess Ana you can't do this! This is my Dream! I was born to serve your family! We have a very important strike tomorrow!"**   


**Ana's dual colored eyes became torn and her voice wavered as she spoke. "I have desires too, Corrin...."**   


**He blinked, lost.**   


**"I fear...I have fallen in love with you." A tear fell from her blue eye and ran silently down her cheek. "I just wish for you to be safe."**   


**His face softened _Poor girl. Still just a kid. Must be tough...._"Ana.. I didn't know-.."**   


**"I know you didn't, how could you know? We only spoke once."**   


**"Ana....I have to do this. I promise I will return. When I do, you and I will have a long talk. But this battle can make or break the war. It is for the good of the people, you know that."**   


**She closed her eyes and nodded, fearing that she had just sentenced him to his death.**   


**"Thank you." He turned to leave.**

**"Corrin."**   


**He pivoted on his heel, kicking his other foot out slightly as he turned to face her "Yessum?"**   


**She smiled. A genuine smile that hadn't been seen since her birthday. "Good luck."**   


**He smiled and saluted her before turning away and leaving the room.**   
  
  
  


**_I'm on the roof and I'm starin' at the stars_**

**_Lookin' down at all the cars I can see you_**

**_In the window of your favorite corner bar_**

**_But to reach is just too far_**

**_And I might as well be on Mars_**

  
  


**He did indeed return from the battle. A overjoyed but retaining her stature Ana feeling like her throat had been unclenched and she could breathe again. The battle itself, was a failure. She longed to speak with him, to welcome him home, not time tonight though, business called.**

**That night, he managed to sneak into her chambers and awoke her with a sweet kiss to the earlobe. She opened her eyes and smiled, realizing who it was. She hugged him.**

**He did not hug back.**

**He said not a word.**

**He began to chuckle.**   


**"What's so funny?" she asked him in her sweet voice.**   


**He merely continued the chuckle, a cold sweat forming on his brow.**   


**"Corrin?"**   


**He laughed.**   


**"Corrin what is it?" Ana released him and looked at him, he was laughing at nothing, laughing hysterically.**   


**All at once, he pushed her down and pinned her to the bed. "You love me. Good."**   


**"Corrin? Oh my God you have the madness!. Please fight it?"**   


**"Why fight it Ana? This is "love""**   


**The details of what followed are crystal clear and a bundled up fog in one.**

**And he left her chambers, him chuckling, her with a torn nightgown, laying on the floor, stained.**

**She still remembers his name, Corrin Lightstalker, it is a name she will never forget for the rest of her days.**   
  
  
  


**_I might as well be on Mars_**

**_You can't see me_**

**_I might as well be the Man on the Moon_**

**_You can't hear me_**

**_Oh, can you feel me so close_**

**_And yet so far_**

**_Baby, I might as well be on Mars*_**

**_*Lyrics from Alice Cooper's "Might as Well Be on Mars"_**


End file.
